The Case of the Secret Room
by gayfic33
Summary: Jerome needs help investigating the Anubis house, and when he calls his father's friend for help, he gets an unexpected helping hand from Bruce Wayne. When investigating a secret room, the two get locked in and decide to have a little fun.


"Mr. Wayne?" Jerome is nervous, but pushes all of it aside, knowing he needs help more than anything else.

"Mr. Wayne is very busy right now." The voice sounds like a teen boy.

"Shit!" Jerome is disappointed. "Oh… sorry about that."

"No problem. My name is Bruce Wayne, is there anything I could help you with?"

"Oh… no… it's good."

"Really, it's fine. I help my father out with business all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sometimes he even says I'm better than him at certain things."

"Um… ok… I need help solving a mystery."

"I love a mystery. Give me as much detail as possible while my plane is getting fueled."

"Well…" Jerome then explains to Bruce everything about Anubis house.

**HOURS LATER…**

A knock on the door of Anubis house makes Jerome jump off the couch and run to the door. Before opening the door, Jerome looks at himself in the mirror, moving a strand of hair into place.

"Heyyy…" Jerome is blown silent as he opens the door to see Bruce, his black hair shiny and tall, wearing all black and looking great.

"Hi. Nice to meet you in person Jerome." Bruce puts his hand out to shake.

"Yeah." Jerome shakes his hand, speechless.

"So I have a couple of theories." Bruce walks into the house, Jerome following behind him. "Show me the attic."

"Yeah. Of course." Jerome starts walking up the stairs.

"I've been looking at the building plans along with the history of the building and believe I've discovered a secret room.

"Wow. You've discovered all of this in a couple of hours."

"When I'm interested in something I can't stop thinking about it."

"I can tell," Jerome says as he stops at the attic door. "We have to be quick because everyone should be back in a little."

They walk up the stairs and into the attic. Bruce walks in front of Jerome and across the room to a brick wall. Bruce studies the walls, Jerome watching his every movement. He watches as Bruce touches a brick, pushing it in. Bruce does this to two more bricks and then the wall directly next to him slides open.

"Oh my god!" Jerome is bewildered as Bruce walks back to him.

"Told you." Bruce walks through the doorway, Jerome following behind him.

"It's empty," Jerome says right before a slam makes them both jump. "No!" Jerome shouts as they both turn around to see the door has slammed shut.

"Fuck!" Bruce runs his hands through his hair.

"I'm so sorry about that. It's all my fault."

"No, it isn't. I should've realized the door would've had an automatic locking mechanism." Bruce steps up close to Jerome, their faces just inches apart.

"Thanks for coming by the way." Jerome bites his lower lip, his heart beginning to race.

"It was really no problem." Bruce takes a step closer.

"You are so kind." Jerome takes a step closer, their noses almost touching.

"You are so hot." Bruce grabs Jerome's head by the sides and begins kissing him.

Jerome then slides his hands up Bruce's shirt, feeling his hard abs. Jerome takes the lead and stops kissing to begin taking his blazer off. Bruce throws his shirt off.

"God you're hot!" Bruce shouts, starring at Jerome's abs as he takes his shirt off.

"Look at that hair of yours… I want to…" Jerome stops himself.

"What? What do you want to do?"

"To shoot my cum all over your hair." Jerome blurts it out.

"Really?" Jerome is scared to hear that. "Me too!" Bruce jumps back onto Jerome, the two kissing while completely naked now.

"69?" Jerome says between kisses.

Bruce says nothing but stops kissing and moves to the floor, Jerome follows. Jerome moves down Bruce's body, kissing his body as he goes down. As Jerome reaches Bruce's massive penis, he does a 180 and places his penis directly above Bruce's mouth. They both turn to their sides and take in each other's penis'. Jerome's average penis isn't challenging for Bruce, but Jerome is having a hard time taking Bruce's massive penis all the way in and down his throat.

"You good?" Bruce asks Jerome as he hears him choke.

"I'm good." Jerome takes a deep breathe and takes in Bruce's penis like a champ.

**TWO MINUTES LATER…**

"It's… It's… It's happening!" Bruce shouts seconds before his penis explodes.

Jerome takes Bruce's penis out of his mouth, cum shooting everywhere. As cum shoots over his face, Jerome moves his head and aims Bruce's penis at his hair. Neither of them can stop smiling at this moment.

"Let me handle this," Jerome says as he moves up onto his hands and knees.

While on his hands and knees, Jerome begins thrusting his body up and down, his penis in and out of Bruce's mouth. Each time Jerome's tip bumps into the back of Bruce's throat, Bruce almost wants it all to end. But then the feeling of pleasure goes through his body and he wants it to happen again.

**TEN MINUTES LATER…**

Jerome is still going without exploding, and while Bruce is madly impressed, Jerome is getting tired. At this point, Jerome is sweating hard. The sweat is dripping down his body, dripping onto Bruce. His normally perfect blonde hair is partly damp and falling in front of his face. Each time he goes up and down, his hair flies into the hair.

"Almost." Jerome pants out between thrusts.

Seconds later Bruce takes Jerome's penis out of his mouth and shoves it straight into his hair. As Jerome continues moving up and down, Bruce's thick hair takes it almost as well as his mouth.

"Oh god!" Jerome shouts as his penis explodes into Bruce's hair.

"Fuck!" Bruce shouts as feels Jerome's warm cum fill his hair.

Once done, they both sit up. Cum slides down the sides of Bruce's head. Beads of sweat are going down Jerome's head, his hair flopping over his eyes. Jerome runs a hand through his hair, sliding it back.

"That was…" Jerome begins.

"Yeah…" Bruce can't stop smiling.

Bruce leans up to Jerome and runs a hand through the side of his hair. Their eyes connect and for a minute they do and say nothing.

"I don't think we're going to get out of here for quite a while." Jerome slides his hand onto Bruce's leg.

"Yeah… it could be a long long time… what should we do?" Bruce bites his lower lip.

"I wonder…" Jerome says before Bruce slowly moves on top of him, their eyes never losing contact.

"I wonder…"


End file.
